


Fix Lunch

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King smiled as he fixed a nice lunch for two pet alligators.





	Fix Lunch

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King smiled as he fixed a nice lunch for two pet alligators. The lunch consisted of bits of chicken in bowls. There was plenty of chicken for other pets. For him. The Sewer King laughed when he viewed their tails wagging. His scowl after the alligators abandoned bowls. 

 

THE END


End file.
